


Portada para "Modern Love [Traducción al español]"

by Kate_Eli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Inspirado por Modern Love de Neverever. Para la traducción al español.Puedes encontrar el trabajo originalaquí.Puedes encontrarla traducciónaquí.Puedes encontrarla traducción en wattpadaquí.





	Portada para "Modern Love [Traducción al español]"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por Modern Love de Neverever. Para la traducción al español.
> 
> Puedes encontrar el trabajo original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966742).
> 
> Puedes encontrar **la traducción** [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819175).
> 
> Puedes encontrar **la traducción en wattpad** [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/story/187491567-modern-love-traducci%C3%B3n).


End file.
